


Wait - Light - Arrival

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [38]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, arrival, light - Freeform, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 ficlet series, mostly about House having to wait for Stacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House has to wait – he hates waiting. Part I of III; Pre-S1, Pre-infarction

There was a note on the door when he arrived home. Just a plain buff-colored card, folded in half, his name printed neatly in Stacy's severe hand. He opened the card to read the note, only to find one word printed there – 'Wait.'

'Wait'? What the hell did that mean. Okay, he knew what the word itself meant, but he wanted to know what Stacy had meant by it. The note had been on the outside of the door, so did that mean he was to wait in the hallway or go inside and wait there?

Had the note been left by anyone else, he would have ignored it entirely. But it was from Stacy, which meant she had a plan. Typically, he hated surprises and hated waiting even more. However, with, Stacy, everything was different. There were many things he would do for Stacy that he would never do for anyone else.

That is why he was lurking on his own doorstep at eight o'clock at night like some moron who locked himself out of his own house.

After twenty minutes he was bored, and when he got bored, things started to get interesting. The problem with being bored on his own front stoop was that there was nothing terribly interesting to work with.

Maybe that was the idea. Leave him alone and bored until he snapped. Or worse.

He leaned against the wall, eyes tipped toward the ceiling. With a sigh, he folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. If he had to wait, he might as well get a nap in while he was there.


	2. There's a Light On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House is still waiting and having a silent argument with the light in the entryway. Part II of III; Pre-S1, Pre-infarction

The light over his head switched on, illuminating the entryway. He blinked his eyes open and had a brief moment of panic, wondering if he'd passed out or been mugged. A glance at his watch quashed that fear - he'd only been asleep for ten minutes, plus, he still had his watch.

He was still waiting for Stacy. He wasn't sure why, but he was hedging his bets that the result would be more than pleasurable. That, at least, gave him something to focus on beyond his boredom.

He imagined Stacy opening the door, dragging him inside, then pushing him against the first solid surface she could find, then ravaging him. That was a nice thought.

Now, he just had to wait for this fantasy to come true. And wait. And wait.

He glared at the bright yellow light overhead; it glared back at him with no remorse. Just a plain, entryway light that was prompted to illuminate when the darkness crept in. He was starting to hate that light. It was staring at him. Mocking him. Reminding him that he was stuck lurking in the hallway - alone.

His patience was starting to wear incredibly thin. The hallway was immensely boring, even after his refreshing little nap. Beyond the light, there was a plant. He was sure it was fake since it was green all year, and a small wanna-be bench. Had that bench been there before? He couldn't remember. Hell, this was the most time he'd spent in the entryway since he'd moved into the place. If the front door of his apartment had been painted or replaced in the last year, he would never know.


	3. Is She Home Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House is really tired of waiting. Part III of III; Pre-S1, Pre-infarction

When she stepped into the entryway, she wasn't sure he'd be where she had asked him to be and was pleasantly surprised when she found him leaning against the wall. He looked amazingly sexy. His long, lean body stretched out beside the door, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted back, eyes closed, she almost didn't want to disturb him.

But, she knew he had been waiting and would be really grouchy if she made him wait too much longer. So, she slid her hands over his chest, stretching up to kiss him. He didn't seem startled or angry. He accepted the kiss and slid his arms around her waist.

"Hi, honey. I'm home," he said as he pulled away.

She laughed. "I think that's my line."

"Right." He squeezed her hip between his fingers. "I hate waiting," he grumped.

"I know," she whispered. "Trust me, it's worth it."

He frowned. "If there's a surprise party behind that door, I'm not going to be happy."

"Just open the door, Greg," she said and gave his shoulder a shove.

She watched him grudgingly open the door to his own apartment and stand in the doorway, staring. She couldn't figure out if he was ecstatic or pissed. There had been nothing done to his apartment. Nothing at all. She hadn't even had anyone clean or cook.

He turned to her and she watched him for any sign of - anything. "You made me wait for the sake of waiting?"

"No," she said. "I made you wait for my arrival to your front door."

He frowned. "Seriously?"

She smiled at him. "Did you really think I'd done something to the apartment?"

"No," he answered and she knew he was covering.

"Come on, Greg. You're angry at me for making you wait in the hall."

"What? No. I _love_ waiting in the hall," he said, voice overflowing with sarcasm.

Stacy tried not to laugh and shook her head. "Come here," she told him, pulled him close for a long slow, exploratory kiss.

"Still angry," he muttered against her lips.

She slid her hands over his hips to grab his ass and pull him against her own hips.

"Okay, now I'm not angry. What time do you get home tomorrow?"


End file.
